ragdollsitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ragdoll
Ragdolls act like main characters in the game. The player can do anything to them, even when the Ragdoll is dead. Ragdoll (MaD 1) Ragdolls are not completely colored, they are weaker and cannot resist to heavy hits. If "Stabilize Dolls" option is not selected, the Ragdoll will not stand up. It will stand up incorrectly even when "Stabilize Dolls" is selected. They just act as normal ''even ''when they are on fire. They did not interact with each other. Most fastest way to kill them is cutting off their head. Ragdoll (MaD 2) Now, Ragdolls are completely different. They can resist strong hits, they can get paralyzed, they did not act as normal when they are brutally damaged. So, these dolls are much more human-like. Fastest way to kill them is cutting off their head. In previous updates, they seem dancing. And acting like the dolls from the first game. However, this is fixed. Also, in the previous updates, they '''immediately '''die when a part of their head is cutted off. No matter how deep is. But, in later updates, if "Strong Dolls" is selected, they will survive even when half of their head is cutted off. Status Dolls have a status alignment. They will lose health if they have a lethal status. There are 2 status types: Lethal Status and Natural Status. Lethal Status Burning If a doll is on fire, it means it is burning. If a doll is burning, it will lose health rapidly. And die if entire body is still burning for 15-20 seconds. Frozen This one is not completely lethal, but everything becomes dangerous for that doll. It can broke with a single non-lethal touch. Also, dolls will be not able to move when they are frozen. Because of these 2 facts, this is lethal as burning Electroshocked This one is not that lethal and only lasts for a split seconds. If the player shocks the Ragdoll about 15 or more times, the doll will be dead. However, if a paralyzed doll is electroshocked, it will be no longer paralyzed. Bleeding If the doll does have a scar, a part of its body is cut off or if it's hit by a sharp weapon, the doll will be bleeding. If a doll is bleeding, it will lose health slowly. Natural Status Paralyzed If the doll is hit by a blunt weapon from head so fast, it will be paralyzed. If a doll is paralyzed, it will not do anything and just lie down for 10-15 seconds. Dead A doll can die if heavily mutilated. It will be same as paralyzed, however, it will last infinitely. Brain Dead This doesn't means the doll is dead, but it means that doll cannot wake up again due to its head cannot regenerate. Trivia *They are often confused with humans, but it is confirmed that they are not humans. **Even when they are not humans, they act like humans and they look very similiar to humans. But they do not show any sign of feeling. For an example: If a normal humans arm is cutted off; He/she would run away pointlessly, and scream, cry, etc. *Ragdolls have no innards, and they will never be added (Quote from 0rava on why - "This is a design decision, and while there would be technical hurdles as well, they’re not worth mentioning since organs are a non-starter in the first place. I’ve wanted to keep the gore as neat and as simple as gore can get since day one, and decided to stick with the bloodbag lore mentioned above. Organs do not fit in the picture design-wise, and will never be added." Bloodbag lore: "Lore-wise dolls are senseless fleshbags filled with a blood-like liquid, that contain no organs, and most definitely don’t have any sort of capability to think or act."). Gallery